Soul Search
by Cliffhanger Monster
Summary: Evie is hit with the news of a loved ones death. In another time, Neferteri is shocked by dreadful news of her own. In a strange tangle, Evie and Neferteri's souls are switched and they find themselves trapped in each other's times.
1. Broken hearts

**I don't own anything about the mummy, I just like to write about it. I hope you enjoy this story and once I get a few reviews I will update. Enjoy.**

_Evie lay on her bed crying. She had never been as sad as she was when she found out Jonathon had been killed. The London police didn't have all the facts, but they had discovered Jonathon's broken body found near his apartment. Rick was out speaking with the police, Evie hadn't been strong enough, she felt as though her world had come crashing down when she heard the words. "We found your brother's body..."_

Rick closed the door behind the police and opened the door to their room. Evie lay curled up in a ball on the bed, she had cried herself to sleep. He gently crawled onto the bed and held his wife in his arms, he felt a void in his heart. Jonathon had always had a special place in his heart as his brother-in-law, sure he was annoying at times and he often put his foot in his mouth, but he was part of the family. He dreaded telling Alex, Alex was very close with his uncle. Thank God Alex had been at a friend's house that night.

It was so unexpected, he and Evie had settled down for a nice quiet evening, Alex had been at his best friend's house and Jonathon had been at his girlfriend's house. It had been at least two years since the last encounter with Imhotep and everything was looking as though it had finally settled down. No more mummies, no more evil after his family. His wife was the curator of the British museum and Alex helped out after school. Rick enjoyed the calmness, although he had to admit, he did miss the adventure.

He and Evie were enjoying a nice quiet dinner when someone knocked on the door. Evie had gotten up and answered the door. Rick was picking up the plates to take them to the kitchen when he heard Evie scream. Rick's instincts took over and he dropped the plates and ran to his wife. At the door were two police officers. Evie's face was pure white, as though she would faint. Rick's first horrible thought was Alex.

Evie grabbed onto Rick tightly and began sobbing. Rick glared at the police officers. "What is going on?"

The older police officer sighed. "We found the body of Jonathon Carnahan's body about a mile away from his apartment."

Rick felt like someone had punched him in the gut. The younger police officer brought out his note pad. "We need to ask you a few questions please."

Evie took off to her room, tears streaming down her face, while Rick answered the questions. Evie lay wishing that she was as far away from there as possible.

_Meanwhile, in another time..._

_Princess Neferteri stormed up to her room, she was furious. How could her father do this to her. She paced back in forth in her richly decorated room, pausing only to throw a vase at her door. How dare her father try and decide her fate, she didn't wish to marry Imhotep._

_She had never liked Imhotep from the first day she met him, he was so snake-like and fake to her, but as Princess of Egypt, she had to act dignified._

_Her father Seti I ruled all of Egypt and saw fit to marry her to anyone of his choice, Imhotep had found favor with the Pharaoh, so he had been chosen. What her father didn't know was, Imhotep had no real interest in Neferteri other then just making him a ruler of Egypt. He truly was in love with Anck Su Namun, her father's paramour and future wife. Anck Su Namun had been brought to the palace to teach Neferteri how to fight, but she quickly caught the eyes of both the Pharaoh and the High Priest._

She had been summoned to the Throne room earlier, she had been in a fine mood. She wore her favorite gold dress, gold necklace and earrings. She wore gold body make-up and her hair was brushed so that it shined. She truly looked like a young Goddess. She had only just turned twenty years of age.

A soldier came to escort her to the throne room. She opened the door and was excited to see Rashidi. Rashidi was her favorite medjai, he was tall, muscular, had golden skin, dark brown hair, and beautiful deep brown eyes. He also was the only one she ever spoke with that treated her like a human and not just a brainless princess. He was a wise and kind man, for his name even meant wise.

He held out his hand and smiled at her. "I am here to escort you to the throne room my Princess."

Neferteri smiled and took his hand. "Thank you Rashidi." Rashidi couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful princess, she practically glowed as she walked, although she most likely never knew the power she held over him.

When he had first been assigned to guard her, he thought she would spoiled, bratty, and incredibly dull. But she was none of those things, she was kind, and very intelligent, though she did have an attitude at times. He knew it wouldn't be long till he completely fell in love with her.

Once Neferteri entered the throne room, Rashidi left her, he needed to be training other Medjai before returning to her. He kissed her hand and left.

Neferteri was caught off guard when she saw only her father and High Priest Imhotep in the room. She bowed low. "You summoned me father?"

Seti I stood to his feet and hugged his only daughter. She hugged him back. Seti I turned and looked at Imhotep. "My daughter, I have decided that your future husband shall be, I have chosen Imhotep."

Neferteri gasped. "Father, I am not ready to marry!"

Seti I frowned. "You are of age and as your father I have the right to choose your husband, you will wed Imhotep by the fortnight's end and that is the end of this discussion."

Imhotep stood looking smug at Neferteri, she knew what he was thinking, that he could control his wife easily, but he didn't know her very well. She glared at the Priest and whipped around, storming from the throne room, not allowing the tears to fall.

Rashidi was just returning from his earlier duties when he saw Princess Neferteri slamming her doors shut. He was instantly worried and walked over, gently placing his ear to the door. He heard her pacing and mumbling to herself, then she stopped. He leaned closer to the door only to fall back as the vase crashed against the door. She was really in a venomous mood.

He decided to take a chance and knocked on the door. He was answered with a nasty. "Go away!"

He pushed the door open only to dodge another vase. Neferteri stopped when she realized who she had almost hit. She turned and walked out onto the balcony. Rashidi followed her onto the balcony. "Princess, what is wrong?"

Neferteri turned and began to cry in his chest. Rashidi didn't know what else to do but wrap his arms around her and hold her gently. Neferteri felt so warm in his arms and he smelled so good. She looked up at him, the tears still falling and leaned up. He had the same idea. He leaned down and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Suddenly her doors opened and her father came in. He saw the gentle kiss end. "So, this is why you don't wish to marry Imhotep, you are in love with a common servant!"

Rashidi broke from Neferteri and bowed low to Seti I. "Pharaoh, I did not know the Princess was to wed, however I will not deny my feelings for her, I do love her."

Neferteri smiled until she looked in her father's eyes. Her father loved her, but he was also seeing this as a direct act of disobedience. "I will not have you put to death because of your ignorance, but you are not to be with my daughter any longer, am I understood?"

Rashidi looked sadly up at Neferteri, but he nodded at the Pharaoh. Rashidi stood to his feet and bowed low to both father and daughter and exited the room. Seti I glared at his daughter and also left the room. At that moment, Neferteri wanted to be as far away from there as possible.


	2. Neferteri's body, Evie's soul

_I want to thank those who reviewed and I hope u continue to review. I have decided that I want at least ten reviews before I update next, so if U want to know what happens next, u have to review. Well I hope u enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember all those who review get a virtual cookie!_

That night, Evie and Neferteri slept, comfortable in their own beds. Both dreamt the same dream.

Evie POV

_I was walking through a vast maze of corridors, not really sure where I was going. I felt as though I was being drawn somewhere. I looked behind me and saw me as a small child laughing with my brother Jonathon. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered how although my brother was irresponsible, but he had always looked out for me. I turned from my grief and memories and followed my instinct. Soon I came to a large ornate mirror. But instead of seeing my reflection, I saw a different me. I saw myself as Princess Neferteri. Golden skin, long sleek hair, an ornate gold headdress and gold necklace. My reflection looked so sad, so broken. She and I both lifted our fingers and touched the mirror. Suddenly my world shifted for a moment and I no longer stared at the Princess, I stared at myself. My long wavy auburn hair, my own broken face. Then suddenly the mirror crashed!_

Neferteri's POV

_I was walking through a dark place, the only light that I could see lay before me. Something was drawing me towards the light. I looked behind me to see Imhotep's leering face laughing at me. Tears stung my eyes as I turned my gaze in front of me. I had to get away from him, I had to just get away. I finally reached the end of the light. But disappointment filled when all I saw was a dusty mirror. I looked into it to see my reflection and was surprised when I saw a different me. She had my face, but her hair was curly and auburn, not straight and black like mine. Her face is what made me most curious, she had the look of a woman who had lost someone dear to her. I could almost feel her pain, but I wondered who she was. She and I touched the mirror and my world warped but only for a moment. When I opened my eyes I was looking back at myself. Then suddenly the mirror shattered._

Normal POV.

Evie shot up out of her bed, her head hurting horribly. It had probably been from crying for so long. She felt a small draft coming in and was puzzled, why was air coming into her bedroom? She looked around and was surprised to see that she was no longer in her room. The room she was in was large and beautiful, a balcony held a beautiful view. She was on a bed of Egyptian cotton from what she figured, so soft she almost fell back asleep. Gold and precious gems were on the walls. She was in a room fit for royalty.

She thought back to her dream and realized that somehow, no matter how crazy it sounded, she had switched bodies with her past life. She was in her past life!

She heard footsteps outside the bedroom door and pulled the blankets closer as the door opened. A young servant girl walked in with hot water, guessing to draw a bath for Neferteri, but she stopped when she saw Evie sitting up in bed. She placed the pitcher of hot water down on the ground and bowed low. "A thousand apologies your Highness, I did not expect you to be awake so early."

Evidently Neferteri wasn't an early riser like Evie was, Evie racked her brain on everything she had learned in her books about royal etiquette and things such as that.

The servant looked up at Evie. "Is everything alright your Highness?"

Evie finally got her bearings on the situation. "I am fine, I won't be needing anything at the moment, draw my bath and then you may go."

The servant nodded and poured the pitcher of hot water into the large ivory tub in the adjoining bathhouse, then she left the room. Evie got up and stretched, her muscles ached terribly. She looked down and gasped, realizing that all she wore was a sheer gold robe that showed way too much for her liking. She walked towards the bath when she heard footsteps again and the door opened again. Evie was quick to wrap the robe tightly around her to cover as much as possible.

To her complete horror, Imhotep walked into the room. Evie tried not to betray the feeling of complete surprise to see her old enemy again. Last she saw of him, he had let himself fall into a pit at the Oasis of Am Shere. She never believed that she would see him again, especially alive and in power.

She glared at him hatefully while keeping herself covered. "I don't believe I recall admitting you into my bedchambers Imhotep."

Imhotep laughed while watching her, she really was beautiful. "As your husband to be, I don't need your admittance."

Evie was beyond shocked. Neferteri was engaged to this monster?

Imhotep was slightly puzzled as to why Neferteri acted as though she was surprised, perhaps she thought she was dreaming, or she is in denial. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that he marry Neferteri, kill the Pharaoh, take the throne with his wife, kill her and take Anck Su Namun as his new queen.

He noticed her futile attempts at covering her gorgeous body, he grinned maliciously. "You needn't cover yourself from my eyes, I will own your body once we are wed."

If looks could kill, he would be dead and buried. Her look was one of pure venom. "I have no intention of marrying you Imhotep."

Imhotep bristled, but calmed down, of course she thought she could get out of it, too bad her father was adamant about it. "My dear Princess, it is futile for you to fight against it, your father has decreed it, so shall it be."

Evie wasn't sure what to do, she didn't know the situation here, so she didn't know what to say, so she did the best she could. "I want you to leave my bedchambers and my sight or I shall scream."

"Believe me Princess, this won't be the only time you scream because of me." Imhotep smiled at her.

Evie was disgusted, how could Neferteri stand this man. "You disgust me Imhotep."

Imhotep walked up right to her face. She stepped back until her back touched the cold stone. His face was close to her. "Listen Princess, I will have what I want and what I want...is you." He leaned forward and kissed her lips possessively and painfully, she tried to push him away but he was too strong, so she did the only thing she could think of. She kneed him in the groin.

He fell to his knees in pain, but it didn't last for long. He got up and slapped Evie hard in the face. "You will remember well to never do that again." He looked at her angrily.

Evie looked back at him, fire in her eyes. "Go back to your whore Imhotep." Imhotep's face lost all color, he tried to say something, but no words would come out. He turned and stalked out of the room.

Evie made sure he was gone before going into the bathhouse, she relaxed in the nice hot water, allowing it to soothe her aching muscles. She had figured that since she inhabited Neferteri's body, the only logical thinking would be that Neferteri was in Evie's body. Would Rick and Alex know that the woman inside Evie's body wasn't her?

She missed Alex and Rick so badly it almost hurt. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear someone enter her room. She climbed out of the bath tub and dressed into a gold dress. She brushed her hair as she walked back into her room. She heard a noise and turned only to be enveloped in a warm embrace. She didn't see his face, she only knew that his embrace felt familiar, he even smelled familiar. She looked up at his face and gasped. It was Rick!


	3. Evie's Body Neferteri's soul

**Thank you all for reviewing my story, I am very glad u like it and do not worry. I like Jonathon as well and do not plan on keeping him dead long, I promise. I just needed a tear jerker to start with. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I would love to see twenty reviews before I update again. I know u wanna know what happens. Plus everyone who reviews gets another virtual cookie!**

**Egyptian Princess: Thank you for adding my story to ur C2, I am flattered.  
Cookie 044: I am glad u like this story, I hope I can update fast enough for you...lol  
Bandnerd: I am glad Egyptian Princess turned u onto my story and I hope u conitnue reading it.  
Phantom Creedy Lover and Sofasoap. "Thank you for your reviews and I am glad u like it.  
****Lucky Fannah: I wouldn't dream of letting Jonathon stay dead long, I agree that Evie is not Evie unless she has Jonathon poking at her all the time. So worry not, Jonathon will be appearing back in the story, actually in the next chapter. : )  
plus I like making the family have memories of him.**

Rick woke up late the next morning. He looked surprised to still see his wife laying beside him. She was normally awake and downstairs making tea by the time he woke up. It was nearly noon and she was still asleep. Maybe the night's trauma had temporarily changed her sleeping habits. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, causing her to smile in her dreams. Rick got up and got dressed, the tragedy of his brother-in-law's death still just sinking in.

Jonathon was no longer there to joke around with, make Evie laugh on a bad day, or play games with Alex. Sure Jonathon was goofy and irresponsible, but he was like a brother to Alex and Alex would be crushed when he found out.

He looked down at Evie and for a moment thought he saw something different about his wife, but he shook it off and left the room to pick Alex up from his friend's house and break the news gently to him.

He went downstairs to grab his keys and saw a heart-breaking sight. His favorite picture sat on the kitchen table, it was Rick and Evie on their wedding day. Jonathon was beside Evie, hugging her and looking so happy. Rick felt strangely as though he had lost his own brother instead of his brother-in-law, even when he first met Jonathon, he felt as though they had known each other for years instead of just the guy who stole something from him.

Rick couldn't help but think of Jonathon, Jonathon was the reason Evie and Rick met, Jonathon helped kill the scorpion King, Jonathon had saved Rick's life many times, almost as much as Rick saved Jonathon. Rick pounded his fist on the table, if only he could find the person responsible for Jonathon's death, he would go after them. He shook his head, refusing to lose it now, he needed to be strong for Evie and Alex. He grabbed his keys and got into the car.

_In Evie's Body._  
Neferteri stretched out and sat up. She hoped the servant had already drawn her bath because her muscles were so sore. She slowly opened her tired eyes and was shocked to see that she was no longer in her room. She was in a spacious room, not as large as hers, but still it was nice. The room had no balcony, one large window that was shut, and the bed she lay in wasn't as soft as her, but it was comfortable.

Her first instinct was that she had been kidnapped, she jumped out of the bed and looked down, realizing that she wore completely different clothing then the ones she had been wearing the night before. She wore a long black robe, her hair was no longer sleek and shiny and black, it was curly and auburn. She walked over to a picture in a frame and saw the woman she had become, she stood with her arms around a young boy with blonde hair.

Where was she? She remembered the dream she had, this was the woman she had seen in her dream. But who was she, and why was Neferteri inside her body? One feeling she recalled from both her and the other woman was the need to be as far away from their situations as possible just before they both touched the mirror.

She sat back on the bed trying to figure out her situation, perhaps she was dreaming, she would wake up back in her own bed, with servants bringing her food and Imhotep...

Neferteri was on the verge of panic, how was she to return home, return to Rashidi?

Rick sat in the car with Alex, he sighed as he began telling Alex what had occurred the night before. Alex's eyes filled up as he listened, he shook his head. "No, Uncle John can't be dead, he just can't, he was supposed to teach me how to play poker today."

Alex began sobbing, Rick's heart broke and he hugged his son tightly. Alex couldn't believe it, his uncle was always there for him when he needed him, how could he die. Alex thought back to when he and his uncle were just joking around the day before. His uncle John always was a laugh. Alex had told him that he wanted to learn how to play poker and Jonathon grinned and said. "I can teach you, you will be playing like a pro in no time." Alex hugged his uncle and Jonathon smiled and whispered. "I'm here for you buddy."

Rick and Alex pulled up at the house and got out. Alex had only ever felt like this once, when his mom had died right in front of him, but they had the book of the dead then, the book of the dead had been destroyed along with the Oasis of Am Shere. He couldn't imagine how his mom was feeling right now, his mom and his uncle had always been very close.

They walked into the house, expecting to see Evie in the kitchen, but she still wasn't downstairs. "Alex, make yourself a bowl of cereal while I go check on your mom."

Alex went into the kitchen while Rick walked upstairs. Rick opened the door to find Evie pacing around the room, her head down and mumbling to herself. "Uh Evie, are you ok hunny?"

Neferteri heard a familiar voice and looked up, amazement and joy filled her as she rushed over and hugged Rashidi. She didn't expect to see him here but she was so glad. She kissed him passionately, taking him by surprise, he kissed her back just as passionately. She couldn't believe it, how had he followed her, then suddenly she realized that he hadn't called her Neferteri, he had called her Evie. She pulled back and looked at him. "What name did you call me?"

Rick looked at her strangely. "I called you Evie, you know, your name." He brushed her curly hair away from her face."I told Alex about Jonathon, he is devastated."

Neferteri had no idea who Alex or Jonathon were, she looked at him blankly. "I am not who you think I am."

Rick was really confused now, what was going on. "What do you mean Evie."

Neferteri shook her head. "I am not Evie, my name is Princess Neferteri, daughter of Egypt."

Rick went pale. He remembered that Evie was the reincarnation of Princess Neferteri, but how...

"Are you playing a joke on me Evie?" He was sure that Evie wouldn't joke during a time like this, but he had to make sure.

Neferteri shook her head. "I do not make jests and do not call me Evie again."

Suddenly a young voice was heard. "Mom." The young blonde haired boy from the picture came up and hugged Neferteri tightly, he was crying. Neferteri didn't know what to do, but the boy's tears made her forget making Rashidi believe who she was and try and comfort the boy. She hugged him warmly, rubbing his back.

Alex looked up at her. "Mom, I miss Uncle Jon." Neferteri was at a loss, she didn't know what had occurred in this time, but she had figured out that she was in the reincarnated body of herself, and Rashidi was reincarnated as well in this man. This family had suffered a loss of some kind and she felt alienated as to what it was.

Alex seemed surprised to see his mom wasn't crying, she seemed to be in deep thought. He looked back at his dad confused. Rick gestured for Alex to come over to him and Alex did as he was told. "Alex, remember when we had that encounter with the Scorpion King and Imhotep?"

Alex nodded, his eyes never leaving his mom's face. "Well Alex, this woman in your mom's body isn't your mom."

Alex looked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"You know about reincarnation right?" Alex nodded. "Well your mother is the reincarnation of Princess Neferteri, and I am guessing that as crazy as this sounds, their souls switched somehow."

Alex looked at his mom, then his dad. "Dad you are right."

Rick was surprised. "I am?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, that sounds crazy."

Neferteri who had been in deep thought looked up at them both. "Did you say Imhotep?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah, the big bad mummy."

Neferteri was at a loss for words at the moment. _Mummy, so he was dead? But how would these two know about him?_

"How do you know about Imhotep if he is dead?" She needed answers now.

Rick sighed. "Well we dug him up a while back and brought him back to life, he had the ol idea that he would take over the world, how original. We send him back, me and Evie."

Neferteri began to pace again, there was a sacred ritual still used in her time that would grant a person his powers back after they were brought back, but it was only reserved for the most treacherous criminals. What could Imhotep have done to deserve the Hom-Di?

Rick noticed she wanted more. "Then he came back again with the help of his crazy girlfriend Anck-Sa-Namun, but we sent him down yet again, don't know what happened to her." He stopped when he saw Neferteri's eyes flare up at the mention of Anck-Sa-Namun. So, Imhotep and Anck-Sa-Namun had become lovers, hopefully they were killed for their treachery.

"Do you know why Imhotep suffered the Hom-Di?" She noticed that this version of Rashidi was wise like her love and just as interesting to talk to, Alex looked a lot like Rashidi.

Rick was sure she probably didn't want to really hear this, but he answered her question. "He and Anck-Sa-Namun murdered the Pharaoh then Anck-Sa-Namun killed herself, then Imhotep tried bringing her back and was caught." He stopped talking when he saw the look of pure horror on her face.

My father, they are going to kill my father? She had to get home and find a way to save her father.


	4. I'll be seeing you again

I am really excited with this story, I have so many ideas and I don't plan on making you wait too long for an update. I wanted 20 reviews but oh well, minds well give u what you want. Thank you all for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter too, there is a little surprise in it...Well enjoy the chapter and review lots and lots, I won't update unless I get a good amount of reviews...

ALL REVIEWERS GET A COOKIE!

Evie couldn't believe her eyes, Rick was here with her. She hugged him tightly, happy to be in his warm embrace. But something wasn't right, how had Rick traveled back in time with her. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. He still had the same face of the man she married, but his hair was slightly longer, his skin was tanner, and he was even more muscular then ever before. Her hand brushed up against metal, she looked down and saw he carried a wicked looking scimitar.

Before she could say anything Rashidi smiled. "My princess, I know I am disobeying your father's orders, but I had to see you." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. They broke apart when they heard a strangely familiar voice calling to Rashidi. "I hate to interrupt your tender moment Rashidi, but old Imhotep is coming this way."

It couldn't be... Evie walked over to the open door and saw someone she thought she would never see again. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran and hugged him tightly. It was Jonathon!

Rashidi had never seen Princess Neferteri act this way before, he walked over to where she was hugging Joniaton. "Is there something here I don't know about?" He smiled to show them he was kidding.

Joniaton looked up at Rashidi and laughed. "I believe your girl finds me attractive Rashidi, can't say I blame her."

Evie stepped back and smacked him in the shoulder. "Very amusing." She smiled, not believing that she was seeing him again, had hugged him again. It was almost unreal.

Rashidi walked over and grabbed Joniaton's head under his arm. "Hey Joniaton, I happen to know about your little thing for Nafre, the Pharaoh's concubine."

Joniaton faked a surprised look on his face. "I have no idea as to what you could mean."

Evie watched the exchange with a smile on her face. It was like being at home. Then it hit her, Rick and Jonathon knew each other in this life, it was amazing how reincarnation worked out.

Evie heard an angry voice outside her room, causing Rashidi to drop Joniaton rather harshly on the floor. Joniaton got up. "You could have put me down a bit nicer Rashidi."

Rashidi didn't respond, his gaze was on Imhotep, who stood outside the room smirking. Before any of the three could speak, Imhotep spoke. "I believe the Pharaoh made it clear that you were not to be near my wife to be."

Joniaton was shocked to hear Imhotep call Neferteri his wife to be. He glared hatefully at the bald High Priest. "Rashidi and I must be going on patrol now, we were just coming to check on her Majesty."

Rashidi turned to Evie quickly and whispered while Joniaton distracted Imhotep. "Meet me tonight in the menagerie after all the servants have gone to sleep."

Evie only nodded as Rashidi turned and bowed to Imhotep. "We shall be returning on patrol now."

Imhotep walked over to Evie once Joniaton and Rashidi were gone. "Our marriage is inevitable, once you are my wife, you will never see that pathetic Medjai again."

Evie glared at him defiantly. "You forget your place Imhotep, I am not yet your wife, therefore you hold no real power over me until then, so I suggest you leave me be." Evie wasn't sure where she found the courage, but seeing Rick's loving face once again renewed her resolve to return home.

Imhotep felt like slapping her into submission, but he restrained himself. "Princess Neferteri, I advise you to watch your tongue."

Evie almost smiled, knowing he couldn't really do anything at the moment, suddenly she heard light footfalls coming into her room. She nearly screamed when she saw the beautiful face of Anck Sa Namun. Imhotep smiled at Anck Sa Namun, then at Neferteri. "It seems that it is time for your fighting lessons to begin."

Evie crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "I don't feel like having lessons today." Traitors, she whispered in her mind.

Anck Sa Namun didn't seem surprised, obviously she got this kind of hostility from Neferteri often. "Your father asked for a battle of skills in the throne room later this afternoon, you don't wish to disappoint him do you?"

Rage bubbled up inside Evie, how dare that whore taunt royalty, even if it was just Evie in Neferteri's body. But something hit her, she remembered the vison she had been shown years ago, it had shown Neferteri fighting Anck Sa Namun. The problem was that a few nights after the fight, Imhotep and Anck Sa Namun kill the Pharaoh. Could she just stand by and let it happen, she wasn't sure but she doubted it.

But stopping the two from killing the Pharaoh would change history, making it possible that she and Rick might not meet. She was so deep in thought that she forgot that Anck Sa Namun was even in the room, standing impatiently in front of her. Anck Sa Namun figured she was ignoring her, so she threw a punch at Evie's face.

Evie came out of her thoughts quickly enough to dodge the punch and throw one of her own, it was all instinct, but the punch hit Anck Sa Namun right in the nose. Evie stifled a laugh as she watched Anck Sa Namun run out of the room as her nose bled. Imhotep was surprised, normally the Princess just dodged blows, she didn't return them unless they were dueling. He also noticed that she acted a lot different then usual, something strange was going on and he would figure it out.

The battle of skills that her father had asked for was postponed because Anck Sa Namun had a broken nose. Evie found it quite funny, see how beautiful she is with a broken nose.

That night Evie waited until the moon was up high and no one stirred to slip on silken slippers and make her way to the menagerie. Problem was that she had no idea where it was located, but as luck and possibly fate would have it, Joniaton stood outside her room waiting for her.

"I thought you could use some help, in case you meet up with some unscrupulous characters."

Joniaton smiled as he held out his arm to her.

Evie took it happily, happy to be with her brother again, even if he was in a different lifetime, he didn't act much differently. "Thank you Joniaton, what would I do without you?"

Joniaton looked at her for a moment and smiled. "Coming onto me are you?"

Evie whacked his shoulder. "You should know by now that I love Rashidi, I can't stand you."

Joniaton laughed and nodded. "I don't know why, but I don't believe you, you have a lousy way of showing your unaffection."

Evie looked around at the sleeping palace, the Egyptian night sky was so beautiful, stars lit up the sky. When they came to the menagerie Joniaton turned. "I will stand guard in case someone comes."

Evie nodded and walked in, at once she bombarded by the smells of horses and camels, and the sounds lions, giraffes, and camels. She looked around for Rashidi, hoping he didn't jump out and scare her, that is something her husband would do. She turned a corner and smiled as she saw Rashidi petting a gorgeous white Arabian horse. The horse seemed to really love Rashidi, he nickered at him and pressed his muzzle against his hand.

Evie came up and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "You sure are good with horses."

Rashidi smiled and turned around. "Yeah, I am also good with stubborn princesses as well."

Evie laughed. "I guess so." She turned to the white Arabian. "Is this your horse?"

Rashidi gave her a strange look. "Neferteri, this is your horse Hasani."

Evie cursed herself under her breath, she shouldn't have said anything. She reached up to pet the horse and smiled as it brushed its muzzle against her hand. "I see that now, my head aches horribly, probably from the horrid Imhotep."

Rashidi instantly looked irritated. "Did he hurt you, he will..."

Evie shushed him. "No no, he hasn't hurt me." She decided to leave out the time when he slapped her, that would only serve to infuriate Rashidi. "I just mean that his very presence angers me."

Rashidi took her into his arms. "I do not understand why your father chose Imhotep as your husband, I greatly respect your father, I just wish he allowed us to be together."

Evie nodded and laid her head against his chest. "I wish he would as well."

Suddenly they heard a deep voice come from behind one of the stalls. "The Pharaoh chose me because I am the better man, you are absolutely nothing."

Rashidi gripped Evie tighter as Imhotep stepped into view. "You didn't think I could hear your whispered message, but I did." He grinned snake-like at Evie and Rashidi. "I could have you killed for disobeying the Pharaoh."

Rashidi's fists clenched tightly, knowing he couldn't do anything, Imhotep was right.

Imhotep walked over right in front of the couple. "I shan't tell the Pharaoh if you leave now the Princess alone and do not even attempt to see her again."

Rashidi wanted to tell the High Priest off, but he would be endangering his life, but in his heart he knew somehow that he and Princess Neferteri were meant to be. He turned and kissed Evie tenderly as though it were their last kiss. Evie pushed lightly on his chest. "Rashidi, you must go." Her voice was barely over a whisper, but both Rashidi and Imhotep heard it.

Rashidi pulled back and turned to leave, but he turned again to look at Imhotep. "I'll be seeing you again."

Imhotep smiled as though he had won, watching the Princess' love walk out of the room, leaving his and Neferteri alone. Evie heard Joniaton asking Rashidi what was wrong, then both men walked off.

Imhotep walked over to Neferteri and grabbed her arm. She looked up at him, wiping the tears from her face and glared defiantly at him. "Release me Imhotep."

Imhotep gripped her arm painfully and brought her face to his. "I warned you, don't make me kill him myself to get it through to you."

With that said Imhotep dropped her arm and began walking out of the room, before he left she could hear his gloating voice. "Have a good night your Majesty."

Evie sat down and began crying, in one time she lost Jonathon, in this time she was losing Rick, she just couldn't win.


	5. Caught!

Once again I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I know it took me a while to update and for that I am sorry. But once I get a few more reviews, I will update, the quicker the reviews the quicker the update. Enjoy: )

* * *

Nefertiti paced around the room. She wanted to return home so she could expose Imhotep for the traitor he was.

Rick sat down in the dining room with Alex. He had explained as much as he could to the poor boy. Rick himself felt like he losing it. He had lost his brother-in-law and a great friend and now he had lost his wife. Alex had lost his uncle and maybe even his best friend and now he didn't have his mother to turn to, the woman in his mother's body, although kind, was a complete stranger to him.

"Dad, how are we going to get mum back?" Rick looked at Alex and sighed. "I don't know buddy, but we will." He patted Alex on the back, Alex yawned. It was close to midnight. "Alex, go up to bed." Alex nodded and walked upstairs.

Nefertiti sat down on the bed, running her fingers through her curly hair. She wasn't used to have such curly hair and it bothered her a little. She heard footsteps and saw the young blonde boy Alex walking upstairs. He stopped and looked in. "Good night Princess."

Nefertiti smiled. "Good night young one." The boy smiled and walked back to his room. How Alex looked so much like Rashidi, she missed her love so much. Even though his face was in this time, his personality wasn't. She certainly hoped that the one inhabiting her body didn't actually like Imhotep, though by the way Rick spoke of him, they hated him as much as she did.

She on the large bed, not knowing she sat on the remote control. Suddenly the black box in front of her came to life, images began running around. Nefertiti screamed and fell back on the bed, trying to get as far away from the evil box as she could. Rick came running up to see why she had screamed. He looked at her, then the TV and began laughing.

Nefertiti glared at him. "Stop that laughing, this is no time to laugh." She felt her cheeks get hot as he laughed. Rick kept on laughing as he turned the tv off.

Nefertiti grabbed a rolled up sock and lobbed it at his head. Rick was too busy laughing to see it and was hit in the side of the head. He looked at her, causing her to smile. "I told you to stop laughing."

Rick felt as though Evie had come back, she would done the same thing. He yawned. "Well, you should get some sleep now, we will try and figure this all out in the morning." He didn't want to offend Nefertiti, but he was hoping that in the morning he would find his real wife smiling at him.

Nefertiti sighed. "What about my bath, who will brush my hair?"

Rick looked at her a bit puzzled. "I am guessing you have tons of servants, but here we don't have any here."

Nefertiti laughed until she realized he meant it, so she was stuck in a time where she had to do things for herself, how can women here live?

She lay down on the soft bed and looked at Rick. "Where will you sleep?"

Rick pointed towards the stairs. "I will be sleeping on the couch, I don't think Evie would want me sleeping in bed with another woman, even if it is her from another time." Even now he was getting confused.

Nefertiti smiled. "Alright then, good night." She turned and blew on the lamp, she was puzzled when it stayed on. "You have the strangest candles I have ever seen."

Rick kept himself from laughing but only just. It was hard to tell at times that she wasn't from this time. "I will handle this candle." He snapped the lamp off, leaving the room in complete darkness. His room was filled with items from Evie's and his travels, so avoiding bumping into things was near impossible. He almost made it to the door when he tripped over a rather expensive vase that Evie would kill him if it broke.

He let out a steady stream of curses as he rubbed his knee that he had struck on the corner of the marble night stand. He heard a noise of feet touching the ground and he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" Her voice echoed the same concern Evie would have, it was unnerving. He had to keep reminding himself that she wasn't Evie.

"Yeah, I am fine, just a bump is all." He felt her take his hand and tugged. He got to his feet, tempted to take the woman who held his hand and kiss her, but he resisted.

Nefertiti gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then laid on the bed. Did Rashidi know that the woman in her body was not Nefertiti? She closed her eyes and imagined herself at a magnificent wedding, though it was not to the horrid traitor Imhotep, but to Rashidi. He loved her for who she was, not what she was, Imhotep didn't even like her.

She heard Rick leave the room and she felt sorry for the man. He missed his wife terribly, if only she knew how to get back to her own time and bring Evie back.

Rick leaned against the wall. He couldn't even go a day without Evie there, he was still reeling from Jonathon's death and he didn't have Evie there to help him through it, worse even, she was probably still hurting from it where she was.

Even worse, if it could get worse, she was in the same time as Imhotep and he couldn't protect her from him, she was on her own. Unless this Rashidi guy that Nefertiti kept talking about would protect her. He lay on the couch and turned off the light, hoping to sleep without any dreams.

_In another time..._

Imhotep sat in the throne room, late in the night. Princess Nefertiti hadn't been herself and he was wondering why. She forgot things, either forgot or didn't know in the first place. He stroked his chin, trying to figure out who the imposter was. She certainly looked like the Princess and sounded like her, but she didn't act like her. She was suddenly an early riser, was no longer picky about the food she ate, and didn't depend on any of the servants to bathe her or brush her long hair. She glared at him whenever she saw him, which wasn't unusual except she did it even when the Pharaoh was there. Nefertiti usually hid her hostility in front of the Pharaoh, to prove she had dignity.

He could possibly use this to his advantage, he had no idea if the real Princess was alive, but as long as this Princess was useful, he didn't care. He was sure that he had gotten rid of the Medjai lover, Nefertiti knew that he would kill Rashidi if they pursued their hidden relationship.

He got up on his feet and slipped out of the throne room, time to see if he was right. Moving like a snake, he moved silently down the long halls and into the sleeping Princess's room. He wasn't surprised that their was no guards at her door, Nefertiti never liked having guards hovering over her while she slept, especially when she was capable over protecting herself.

He listened as her heard her softly mumble. "Alex..." Imhotep raised a brow. "Another suitor perhaps, not likely since he knew every person in the palace and there was none there by that name. He listened closely again, hearing the name Jonathon. Did she mean Joniaton, that bumbling oaf of a Medjai?

She opened her almond color eyes and was about to scream. Imhotep covered her mouth tightly, muffling her sound. "Make a sound, and I will expose you as the imposter you are."

Evie gasped. He had caught her!


	6. Wait What!

Again, sorry it took so long and I know it is kinda short. but more reviews means a really fast update. I promise. but I won't update until I feel I got enough reiews. Enjoy : )

* * *

Evie pushed his hand away from her mouth, glaring at him angrily. "I don't know what you are talking about Imhotep, leave my chambers immediately." She tried keeping the intense fear from her voice.

Imhotep grinned. "I believe you do know. I finally figured out why you have been acting so differently Princess." He grabbed her arm and pulled up to a sitting position. "Now that I have you listening, I have a proposition."

Evie pulled her arm away. "If you do not leave this instant, I shall scream." Her threat didn't sound convincing, not even to herself.

Imhotep smiled. "If you scream, I will simply tell the Medjai that I have caught an imposter, I am not the only one who has noticed your strange behavior. You would be taken before Pharaoh and you would be questioned, some very personal questions that only the Princess would know."

Evie looked at Imhotep, fear playing in her almond eyes. She was trapped and had no way out. Imhotep had figured it out that she wasn't Nefertiti. Evie had studied Nefertiti quite a bit after finding out that she was the reincarnated Princess, but she didn't know the intimate details of her life, just the historical details.

Imhotep sat on her bed, looking down at her. "Are you going to listen to my proposition?"

Evie sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

Imhotep grinned. "No. I will not expose you as the imposter you are, but you must do something in return."

Evie didn't like where this was going. "What?"

"You must go to the Pharaoh and ask for him to have us wed tomorrow evening and you must marry me willingly."

Evie looked at him as though he had gone insane. Either way she lost, as did Nefertiti. If she refused she would most likely be killed, if she agreed, she would be sealing Nefertiti's fate. "May I give you my answer in the morning?"

Imhotep looked at her, scrutinizing her. "I am not sure if I should allow that, however you aren't in the position to do anything, so very well." He stood up and turned to leave. He looked back at her. His eyes full of evil. "I shall see you in the morning _Princess_." he laughed and walked out.

Evie got out of bed and put her golden slippers. She draped a robe over her nightgown and slipped out of her room. She had to find someone to help, and she knew just the two for that.

Rashidi was just laying down in the barracks, he and Joniaton had gotten out of night watch, he couldn't stop thinking of Nefertiti, his beautiful princess. But Imhotep had dashed any dreams of being with her. He heard Joniaton joking around with a few other Medjai and smiled. What would he do without his friend Joniaton. Joniaton had been the one who had said about kidnaping Imhotep and feeding him to the crocodiles. As much as Rashidi would love to do that, he couldn't. He wasn't normally one to just give up, but he didn't want to risk Nefertiti getting hurt, and Imhotep was capable of almost anything.

He heard the Medjai that Joniaton had talking with left to go onto patrol, leaving Rashidi and Joniaton alone. Rashidi sighed, he had to keep himself from going to see Nefertiti. Joniaton sat down next to Rashidi and sighed. "Thinking about your little Princess again buddy?"

Rashidi smiled at Joniaton. "You know me too well old friend. I really miss her."

Joniaton grinned. "You already heard my suggestion on the solution to your problem."

Rashidi laughed. "Yeah and if we got caught, I would ask them to let me kill you."

Joniaton laughed as well. "You would never catch me, I am to quick, you may have all those muscles, but they make you slow."

Rashidi punched Joniaton in the shoulder. They both turned as they heard the sound of light footsteps coming there way. Rashidi got up as Evie slipped into the room. Rashidi ran up and embraced her tightly. "Won't you get in trouble Nefertiti?"

She looked up at him, something different was in her eyes. "What is wrong?"

She looked down. "I haven't been completely honest with you Rashidi."

Rashidi gently lifted her face up. "What do you mean?" She was beginning to scare him, she was always so happy when she was with him. What could she mean?

Joniaton looked at the two. "I should go stand watch."

Evie looked up and shook her head. "No, don't leave, you need to hear this too."

Joniaton obeyed and sat down. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he would be there for Rashidi and Nefertiti.

Evie sat Rashidi down, then sat down beside him. "Rashidi, I am not who you think I am."

Rashidi smiled. "Come on, I know the real you, not as the Princess, but the person behind the crown."

Evie smiled. If she wasn't about to rock his boat by telling him the truth, she would kiss him for saying that. "I don't mean it like that, I mean I am literally not who you think I am."

Joniaton leaned forward. "Meaning?"

She took a breath. "I am not Princess Nefertiti."

Joniaton and Rashidi wore exact faces of confusion and unbelieving. "Wait...what!"


	7. History changed?

I knwo I know, it has been way toooo long since I updated, I have been trying to think of a good chapter for this and I had a block. Nobody kill me, once I get enough reviews I promise I will update again faster. I hope u enjoy this chapter and please review. All my reviewers are totally awesome. Catch ya on the next chapter. : )

* * *

Evie took a deep breath and repeated. "I am not Princess Nefertiri."

Evie looked at both men, knowing she had just completely rocked their worlds, in a sense. The look on Rashidi's face was hard to read, while Joniaton was an open book, Jonathon always was. _I guess some things never change._

Joniaton looked at her, trying to see if she was trying to make a bad joke, but there was no laughter in her almond eyes. She was serious. Poor girl, grief must have caused her to temporarily lose her mind. He looked at Rashidi and saw that his friend must have been thinking that as well. Joniaton didn't blame her for going mad, knowing Imhotep was bad enough, much less being engaged to the monster.

Rashidi looked at the woman in front of him, shock running through his system. How could she say such a thing? Who else could she be? But other things came to his mind, the princess's change in behavior, her early rising, not knowing her own horse's name, no longer being a picky eater. It was all small things, but Rashidi had noticed, he had thought it was just shock from being engaged to Imhotep, now here was another explanation.

He looked into her eyes, because eyes were the windows to the soul. He saw desperation, fear, and sadness, but he didn't see a look of madness. Another thing he didn't see was the familiar spark in her eyes, the noble look she held when she was in front of all the court. Now that he looked deep into her eyes, he didn't exactly see a difference, he _felt_ it. Maybe there was truth to what she said.

"If you are not Nefertiri, then who are you?"

Relief washed over Evie, they believed her or at least Rashidi did.

Joniaton looked at Rashidi, surprised. He hadn't expected Rashidi to sound so serious, normally Rashidi would have made a joke, getting the princess to smile. There was a hardened look in Rashidi's face.

"My name is Evelyn Carahan O'Connell, I am the reincarnation of Princess Nefertiri." She knew how crazy it must have sounded, she was basically telling them she was from the future.

Rashidi perked a brow. "Reincarnation?"

Evie almost panicked, that sounded like disbelief in his voice. Her voice shook as she continued. "Yes, reincarnation. I am not exactly sure how mine and Nefertiri's soul were switched though, but I just woke up the one morning in a palace instead of my house with my husband."

"Husband?" This was getting to sound real, it wasn't as though she was making things up, though he definitely didn't like the sound of husband. "You are married?"

Joniaton smiled and punched Rashidi in the shoulder. "Someone got to your girl before you did, tough luck."

Rashidi glared at Joniaton, as did Evie. Joniaton seemed to shrink beneath their glares. "I believe I will just be silent."

"Good idea Joniaton." Evie saw it in Rashidi's eyes, he was beginning to believe her, perfect. "Yes, my husband's name is Rick. We have a son Alex."

Rashidi smiled. It sounded like it was a nice life and if what she was true, then Nefertiri would be safe where she was. "You must miss them."

"More then you know." She smiled, Rashidi believed her. "However, I don't know how to get back and now I have a much bigger problem."

"What would that be, being trapped in your past life sounds like a big problem." Joniaton sounded as though he finally believed her as well.

"Well, Imhotep has discovered that I am not Nefertiri, he came to me earlier tonight and told me that if I didn't go to Seti and have us wed tomorrow evening or he would have me brought before the Pharaoh as an imposter."

Rashidi was outraged, how dare Imhotep do that to her, she may not be his Princess, but he still cared for her. "What do you want us to do Evelyn?"

A light reached her eyes as he called her her name. "Just call my Evie. As for what to do, I am not sure. There isn't much we can really do, I can't take the chance of either of you getting hurt."

Joniaton smiled. "We aren't afraid of that ol snake, how about we do what I suggested earlier Rashidi?"

Evie looked hopeful until Rashidi laughed. "I still don't believe that will work Joniaton, the crocodiles would find he tasted spoiled and leave him alone, then where would we be?"

"Running for Persia or farther if we had to." Evie watched the playful exchange, as much as she loved watching them banter, they needed to figure out what to do. She was trying to figure out whether she should tell them both about Imhotep's treachery. It would change history, change it so that she might not even be born, and if she was then even worse, she might not meet Rick.

Although she hated Imhotep with a passion, it was because of him that she had met Rick and fallen in love with him. Not knowing hin would be a fate worse then not being born, at least it was to her.

She bit her lip, a habit that she had when she was nervous. Rashidi looked at her and smiled. "It seems things do not change in Nefertiri's future life, she bites her lip when she is nervous as well."

"I know a lot about this time, though none of the intimate details of Nefertiri's life. The Pharaoh would ask me questions that only she would know."

"We could tell you all about Nefertiri?" Joniaton knew a little bit, Rashidi knew a good bit, but not of Nefertiri when she was a child.

"It wouldn't work, we need to think of something else." She looked down, deciding that she was going to tell Rashidi and Joniaton about Imhotep and Anck-Sa-namun.

"There is also something else, isn't there?" Rashidi knew her so well. Evie looked up at him and nodded. "I may be changing history, but there isn't nothing I can about it now." She took a breath. "Not long from now, Imhotep and Anck-Sa-Namun are going to kill the Pharaoh."

Rashidi growled low in his throat. "That treacherous bastard, I'll kill him."

Evie suddenly felt woozy, the room began to spin. "Um, guys." Both men turned to see Evie faint.


End file.
